camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BizarroSantaChrist007
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Garret Clover page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 10:45, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Claimed Congratulations! Your character Garret Clover has now been claimed as a son of Aphrodite :D. Remember to create a page for your character and a word bubble to be used for roleplay. Once you're done, kindly add your character to the cabin photo album (in alphabetical order). Your character's history is interesting *I'm saying this cuz it is, you can tell I'm picky with histories XD #OCD* and I look forward to roleplaying with you in the future! C: If you'd like to, come by my talkpage and leave me a message and if you need anything, just ask me or another member of the administrative team! :3 hi First and foremost, welcome to the wiki,...so i notice you have a problem with your word bubble you have created a regular page for it instead of a template page..., would you like me to help you? Template I have renamed your template: TemplateAnd now... natural progression to Template:GarretClover. The page you have created uses the "Main" namespace while templates should be under the "Template" namespace. I also changed the name of the template to better reflect the template itself. Word Bubble When I was categorizing your character page I noticed that you put the coding of the word bubble directly on the page. Word bubbles should be placed on a page through the use of a template. If you have any questions or concern feel free to leave a message on my talkpage and I'll be glad to see what I can do to help. Re: Well we can directly chat on chat XP. But I'm not on chat right now cuz I'm doing some other stuff >~< Re: Umm I don't know, maybe it's the "chat" in the "On the Wiki" tab of the navigation bar or maybe the "Enter Camp" in Wiki Activity :P. Ok, I'll just give you a link -3- , I'll see if I can get on chat soon. Hello Sorry if i did not reaply earlier School kinda prevented it but any way I't seem's like you don't need my help any more (somebody else had done it)...But any way i just want you to know that i posted on your character Garret...You can reply if you want... Word Bubble While you can just post the coding of the word bubble for a comment, it's not as efficient. By putting in the comments: you can replace "Text" with whatever you want your word bubble to say. For example, if you type: it'll come out as: hey hey there its me mel and I noticed you commented on the coding page thing....well sorry but that page is almost dead (I think ) but I have a solution http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Version_5_Character_Page here is some coding you can use hope I helped (BTW: replied on garret's page!) 09:37, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Garret Clover That is my personal coding that you need my permission to use, and where you didn't ask, you don't have my permission, so please take it down or else I will contact an admin re Well see common internet etiquette you shouldn't copy things that don't belong to you, without checking with people. It's rude. Just because it's something seen on pages doesn't give you the right to go around ganking stuff, so you should have thought about that before you put in all that work on something you had didn't ask about first. Char page styles versions 1 thru 8 I've given up rights to using as they are all my old character page styles and I am no longer using them. Because you seem to be the type of person who just sees things you want and takes/copies them without question, I do not feel comfortable with you using my active coding. You may have spent 3 hours filling in that template, but I spend days upon days designing these character page layouts and I do not appreciate people coming in and ganking my stuff like that. re >.> You spent a few hours filling in a template, I spent 2 effing weeks actually coding that template you just ganked. And yes, when using things that do not belong to you, that you did not create or buy, you do have to get permission. Silly me, I was under the impression they taught that concept in Kindergarten, as I said already above, "Char page styles versions 1 thru 8 I've given up rights to using as they are all my old character page styles and I am no longer using them. Because you seem to be the type of person who just sees things you want and takes/copies them without question, I do not feel comfortable with you using my active coding. You may have spent 3 hours filling in that template, but I spend days upon days designing these character page layouts and I do not appreciate people coming in and ganking my stuff like that." So please stop asking if you can have permission, when I already answered, in shorter words, vers 9 char page style is off limits to you, take it down. Your few hours of filling in a template that you took without permission, does not compare to the time and work I put in to actually coding the thing. re Thank you, I was trying not to come off as harsh as part of me wanted to, but you have to understand, I put in like months of planning sometimes before I even start coding these page styles, and I'm always putting out new ones like every 3 to 6 months. Just remember, in the future, never just copy from a page, see who owns it, and message them first, cuz copying anything without asking is never ok. It happens like all the time but that's cuz a lot of times people get away with it. As I said though, feel free to use any of the versions or templates for page styles 1 thru 8, once I stop using a style, I give up rights to it. re Not all my char page codings had templates, vers 5 is probably the easiest for you, but if you want a challenge there is Version 6 Blank Coding Help, vers 7 I can't remember who has an example of this style still, vers 8 can be seen here Alassea Noble and uses a bunch of templates that can be seen here but it involves making a ton of templates yourself. And vers 10 will be maybe out by fall, not sure re Oh that was me watching what I was saying, believe me, if I hadn't been careful and had said what I wanted to say and how I wanted to say it, I would have been banned from the wiki for breaking like 10 policies. ;) hello hello there doubt you see this coming but have fun with the keys as to appreciate you becoming my friend! (press the keys and find your present!) 375378043.jpg|is it this key that have the secret?|link=template:one Im187438.jpg|or will the gold show you the way?|link=template:two Key-737977.jpg|or maybe the silver is the one you seek?|link=template:three Keys43.jpg|or will it be the old key that will give it all away?|link=template:four 09:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Level Five Congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user! That means that you have spent at least 5 to 6 weeks here as a newb. With you being level five now, I need to ask, were you adopted in our Adopt a Newb program by another user? If you did participate, kindly tell me who adopted you so that I can make the necessary changes. weird? ehhh sorry for being wierd >,< and thanks for wising me a happy friendship day ...anyhow sorry for a late reply internet problems but I'm back now. that and also posted on your new charrie 10:25, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ehhh there;s good weird?? 10:51, August 4, 2014 (UTC) but >< sorry anyhow its not a poem I just made it up in like what 5 minutes >< either way you can make a badge too and I'll be glad to show you 11:08, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Analeese/Tiffany. I'm just letting you know I've posted, if the reply doesn't work for you feel free to IM or PM me and we'll change it. Thanks for your patience again! -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 20:33, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Arena Sorry I didn't reply this morning. I'm letting you know that I'm ready to enter the arena at any time, I like the sound of the earth arena personally but I'm pretty easy on what we do. -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 17:28, August 6, 2014 (UTC)Scales Problems fixed? Hey was just wondering if your problems are fixed with the emails, as I've seen a few of your RPs :) if that's the case, I wondered whether you wanted to do a training RP with Tiffany or Garrett; whoever floats your boat. I personally really like the air arena or the urban one and think it could make for the start of a good plotline :) Thanks. -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 09:26, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, we should figure out how to send Jayde and Garret on a quest :D Little Dreamer Girl (talk) 04:36, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Vote Thanks for the heads up. I had no idea and thus voted in my ignorance. I do plan to make Analeese a head or lieutenant counselor, in some time but I'd like to get a story going first. Btw I'm posting on our RP now. Tiffany I've read your storyline and have an idea. Perhaps Analeese spots Tiffany being weird and asks what's wrong or she comes to Ana for advice? Then we could possibly get a morpheus or hypnos kid to induce us all into a deep sleep and force us to confront the evil bear in her dream. Perhaps he could be spawning bear minions in a castle that represents her mind, and we have to cope with all the weird stuff Tiffany's imagination throws at us? -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 13:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Forums I've posted on our forum if you want to go ahead with the Analeese/Tiffany storyline. I think it would be really funny for her to get dragged into the situation. -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 09:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) sorry sorry for the late reply but life is getting to me >,< anyhow Im sorry to say you're gonna have to expect more late reply but dont worry i'll reply just late >,< 16:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Sorry I have been pretty ill lately and so busy with trying to become a wiki helper and getting to know people that I completely forgot about rp. I replied but tbh I don't know what I can do really, I think you're gonna have to be the one to push the story forward a little. Here all night but I'm working on Eileithyia powers and my Eos kid so I shall require an IM from time to time -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 16:43, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi! RP? Hi there! I'm DRXax and was wondering if you were up for RP'ing? Re: Uhmm sorry for waking you up? Is it fine Tiffany? Which char should I use? My chars are on my profile page :) Re: Whichever you like better.I really don't care which, I likeboth, so you choose whichever is more comfortable to you:) Re: Okay.... although I was the last one to post like 2 hrs ago... Re: Yeah, sometimes that happens to me too. Specially on forums... Hey~ Hey, Do you get a break from college any time soon? I'd be nice to have a proper RP haha. 04:15, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright Okay haha, I'm so bored here. Hope your coping alright at college, Rp with ya soon. 04:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Quest Ya know, i think what we need is a quest. I'll try and think of something to quest for if ya want, any contributions would be nice haha 04:36, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 4th of December, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Re: I think you misunderstood me. I'm not asking you to rp more often or update things. :) I'm just asking that, if you know you're going to be very busy in the near future, to tell me so that I can mark you as officially inactive or semi-active. That way, your characters will be safe from getting archived or deleted. sorry super sorry I didnt saw you replied >,< you should have said something >,< 18:40, December 8, 2014 (UTC) dont worry dont worry its ok I completly understand :) 17:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for telling me! I'll mark you as officially inactive in our user/char lists. I'll mark your chars accordingly in the future, but that depends on how much free time I have in my hands. I hope college goes well for you :) hey hey you still active biz my friedn (yes new nickname) would you be needing an inactive status? 14:59, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Left Oh well you see, when you tell an admin you're going to be busy, that puts you automatically in the Officially Inactive users. This then gives you six months max to make an edit. However, you had reached 6 months a couple of days back, maybe a week or two even (I kinda forgot with all the other people who also reached their deadlines). We don't hand out warnings for users who go 6 months inactive, because we assume that if they haven't edited even once in the span of six months, well, we assume that they have lost interest and no longer wish to continue. Don't worry though, it's easily fixable. Just a couple of clicks here, a few edits there; just give me a few minutes :) My comp's real laggy plus my internet connections fluctuating atm. Posted Sorry it took a while to get on computer :3 I posted on tiffany's btw 02:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) bizz? bizzaro you there? kind off? what does that mean >,< sleep? sleep? what time is it there?? and hmm I just wanted to check cause I havent seen you in a loooong time soo yeah just checking *checks pulse* you need some vitamins btw welll well its ok I've been busy too with a lot of stuff >,< anyhow two am... hmm your either too young or too tired to be staying up... *stayed up till... hmmm wait why am I telling you this.. ignore >,< 09:21, September 27, 2015 (UTC) r...p..... r....p.... umm *starts to hyperventilates* rp with me no I'm a bad rper. I have such a bad grammar and I cant spell to save my life >,< I'm also not that good with people and and and *starts rambling on how I'm a bad rper* not that I dont want to its just I'm so bad and that... i just got back I dont want to curse you to hate me cause of everything and and >,< 09:26, September 27, 2015 (UTC) sorry.. yeah I know we've rped in the past but a lot had happen and lets just say a lot happened (I wont tell you on your talk page too many stalkers >,<) and lets just say that those 'stuff' made me a bit jumpy >,< anyhow you sure you want to rp with rusty old me that can barely spell out? well hmmm soooo i sorta got busy and now I'm sorta a bit more free... soo your offer? is it still open? I might not reply to your post, seeing as I don't know how to do a word bubble. FreakShow93 (talk) 05:52, November 29, 2015 (UTC)FreakShow93 Inactivity Hey there! I'm Emma and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (9/17). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Gone? Hello! It's been six months since you've last made an edit. Due to this, we reserve the rights to archive or delete your characters. You have a week to edit before we do so. If you would like to have them restored please contact me or someone else on the admin team. Have a nice day! 01:33, March 30, 2017 (UTC)